Class trip to hell?
by Sirius Canis Black
Summary: Have you ever wondered where ouran students go on their class trips? No doubt to some foreign country. Now how much trouble can it cause to Haruhi, especially when only the twins will accompany her. Full summary inside! Possible pairings: HH HK HOC KOC
1. Pulling of names

**Summary:** "Wow, your middle-school class trip was to Kyoto? It's so uncommon to have it inside of the country!" _by __Honey, anime episode 16._

So have you ever wondered where do ouran students go on their class trips? Apparently to some foreign country. Now how much trouble can it cause to Haruhi, especially when only the twins will accompany her. And what happens, when they have to go to some dull middle-european country, that no one has heard of before?

**A/N.:** Also pairings may come: Haruhi/Hikaru or Haruhi/Kaoru or Hikaru/OC or Kaoru/OC (or maybe Haruhi/OC, but not likely). I will decide on this later, maybe by the reviews, so please for heaven's sake, review! That's the only thing that keeps me writing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, or any of it's characters, but I own everything else in this story.

* * *

**Chapter one**: Pulling of names

Fujioka Haruhi yawned, as the class representative (or shorthly just class rep), Souga Kazukiyo made his way to the blackboard. The classes were over, but apparently there were some class issues to discuss too.

Haruhi wasn't paying too much attention. She was preoccupied with that days dinner. She just ran out of milk and eggs, so she needed to go to the super market after the host club, and also she had a lot of homework.

However, to her great dismay, the class was unusually noisy, so she looked up, at last, to check out the matter.

"I-I know that you're all excited, but please be patient, I'm sure, that they will arrive eventually!" tried a helpless class rep to calm down everyone.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Why should be everyone excited? What was going on?

The girl tried to catch some of the chatter around her.

"… I'd totally vote for France! Last some I was in Paris, and it is awesome…"

"… no, no I didn't said, that Germany was a bad place, but think about America too! Now, wouldn't it be nice?..."

"… ugh, I've already been to Hawaii…"

"… didn't you said, that it's climate was bad for the skin? I thought…"

Suddenly, Haruhi became suspicious, that something… something terrible was due to happen.

"Soooooooo…" the twins startled her a bit, but they didn't seem to notice, as they continued in usion. "What are you rooting for, Ha-ru-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" asked the puzzled girl.

"Don't you dare tell us, that you wasn't paying attention to a single word we've said, all day long!" stated the twins frowning.

Haruhi became extremly nervous, and tried to find a way, to avoid the subject, as the twins look became darker. But she was saved by the finally opening door.

To her surprise, the vice principal, Zennosuke Kazama stepped in, followed by an officer, with a decorated, wooden box in his hands. After everyone greeted them, the vice principal walked to the class rep, and shook his hand.

"My apologies for being late, but we had some minor problems… But, the most important thing is, that we're now here, and we shall begin."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem at all, sir!" laughed nervously the class rep.

The vice principal nodded, then his fingers, and the plain-looking officer accompanying him, stepped next to them, and opened the box.

However, before the class rep could do anything, one of the girls whined out.

"I want Haruhiiii to pull it out!"

"Yeah, me too!" shouted another girl, and several other girls began to agree.

"We also want him to pull it!" chirped in the twins too, and tried to get Haruhi out of her seat, and shove her next to the box.

"Bu-but I'm the class representative…" stuttered the poor Kazukiyo, but no one paid attention to him.

"Well, I don't think, that it matters, whoever pulls it out." said the vice principal at last. "Draw one out!"

"Hai." bowed her head Haruhi, still puzzled, but none the less, she reached out, into the box, though she didn't know what was inside. Every single member of the class held their breaths as the girl pulled out a tiny, folded paper.

"Now, what are you waiting for? Unfold it!" heard Haruhi a rather annoyed Hikaru behind her. So, as the boy "very politely" asked her, she unfolded the fancy paper, just too stare blankly at the golden letters on it.

On it, only one word were visible, and it was the following:

_Hungary_

"What's on it? What's on it?" came the impatient voices of Hikaru and Kaoru. Even some other class members started to murmur in excitement.

As the girl wasn't answering them, Hikaru snatched the paper from her, but he and Kaoru stared at it just as blankly as Haruhi did before.

By now, several other people were asking loudly what was on the paper, but neither the twins, nor Haruhi told them. In the end, the vice principal looked at it, and announced loudly what was written on it.

The whole class fell silent for a moment. Then a girl started to sob, murmuring something like "I soooo wanted to go to Paris". After that, hell broke out. Literally.

Most of the girl were crying, others were shouting. They were whining about things like:  
"Have you even heard of that country before?"

"I'm so not going to go to such a place!"

"I cannot believe this poor luck!"

"Do someone even now, on which continent it is?"

"What a stupid name! Is there even a country named like that?"

The class rep tried again to calm down everyone, but he failed miserably. The vice principal only writed something on a clipboard, then excused himself, saying that they still had a lot to do.

In all this chaos, Haruhi standed still, and calm, still wondering what was all this fuss about...

* * *

"Yay we got Canada, we got Canada, we got Canadaaaaaaaaa! We have a big summer house there!" came the squeals of Honey, as he stormed down the corridors, followed by Mori, and then jumped on Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! We got Canada, aren't this wonderful, ne?" cried the boy into the perplexed face of Haruhi. "Aaaaaand what did you got?"

"Erm..." was all that the puzzled girl could say.

"We got something named Hungary. Have you ever heard of it?" answered the unamused twins instead of Haruhi.

"No, I haven't" shook his head the small boy, still clinging to Haruhi. "And you, Takashi?"

The taller boy only shook his head in response.

"I wonder if it's in the American continent too. If it is, maybe we could meet up somewhere, ne Takashi?" babbled the in a cheerful voice Honey.

"It's in Europe."

Everyone turned to silently arrived Shadow King, Kyoya.

"Actually, it's in Middle-Europe." added the bespectacled boy calmly.

"Kyo-chan!" squeled Honey happily, and at last, let go of poor, still extremly confused Haruhi. "Now, what did you got?"

Before Kyoya could answer him, a a golden flash came, and crashed into Haruhi, at full speed, knocking her over. In reality, it was only an overly excited Tamaki.

After the first shock, annoyed and angry, Haruhi tried to push off the boy, but he was clinging to her neck, squealing, and crying. It was EXTREMLY annoying.

"Oh, my daughter, I cannot form it in words, how happy I'm! Oh Haruhi, please take delight with me, share my true happiness! Daddy is soooooo happy!"

The girl still stuggeled, but it was hopeless.

"We got France." came the simple explenation from Kyoya.

"Ah." said everyone, understanding the situation.

However, by now quite a crowd gathered around the noisy Tamaki, on top of an annoyed Haruhi. The fangirls already started giggling and whispering.

"Our Lord, maybe you should get off of Haruhi... Everyone is looking at you." chimed in the twins, but Tamaki wasn't looked like he was listening. So the twins decided it to be their duty to pull off the host king of Haruhi.

It was quite a struggle, but in the end they managed, and an annoyed Kyoya dragged away a still crying and whining Tamaki, while the twins checked if Haruhi was still alive.

Also the crowd slowly scattered.

Though, Haruhi didn't suffer any serius wounds, other than the scar on her dignity and a sore back, she still had absolutely no idea what was going on. So finally she just blurted out.

"Do someone care to tell me what the hell is this all about?"

"You mean, you didn't explained it to her?" asked an amazed Honey the twins, who just rolled their eyes.

"Of course we told her..." started Kaoru.

"...But most likely she wasn't listening." finished Hikaru irritated.

"So... will someone, please explain it to me?" pleaded Haruhi.

"Well Haru-chan, you didn't think that there're no class trips in Ouran, did you?" smiled Honey sweetly at her.

Haruhi's eyes suddenly became surprisingly wide, and then a dark shadow fell over her face, as things started to make sense to her.

"I don't even have a passport." she stated.

"Don't worry, the school will get you one!" assured her Kaoru.

"Bu-but the trip would be extremly expensive! I doubt that I could pay for it..."

"This is an important part of the school's education." pointed out Hikaru. "They think, it's necessary for every student, to get to know other cultures."

"So," continued Kaoru. "Even if you cannot afford it, the school will pay for you, as it is part of your tuition."

"All in all, the class trip is obligatory, and there're NO exceptions!" they finished together, giving a menacing look to Haruhi, who gulped.

"_Rich bastards."_ she thought, as she saw, that there was no way out of this.

"Oi, Haru-chan! It will be a lot of fun! Last year in Monaco was great, wasn't it Takashi? And our hosts were extremly friendly, now wasn't them?" asked Honey excited.

"Ah." was Mori's response.

"Hosts?" aked Haruhi confused.

"Well, you see, it is also the part of the program..." started Hikaru.

"... that for some time, each of us is hosted at a choosen student's home, from the country, who's around our age." continued Kaoru.

"It is considered a "great way" to get to know the foreign culture a bit more, and also our host should escort us everywhere. It reminds me of some kind of a special, personal servant, if you ask me." Finished Hikaru, with a dreamy expression.

"You mean, we will be hosted at commeners homes?" asked Haruhi dumbfounded.

"Yeah, most likely." said the twins in chorus. "But fortunately, only for a part of the trip."

Despite this, Haruhi was happy, that she wouldn't spend all of the journey in some fancy hotel. Maybe, this class trip would just turn out fine...

"And how are our hosts choosen?" asked Haruhi, now curiously.

" The government of the actual country choose them." answered Kaoru.

"Probably some top-class, boring nerds. Not much fun." added Hikaru, and recieved a glare from a top-class, nerdy Haruhi.

"Speaking fairly well a foreign language is also a pre-requirement." chimed in Honey.

"Yeah, that stated, you're choosing english, to speak there, now aren't you Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

The girl nodded, because english was the only foreign language she learned. It was obvious she would choose that.

"We too." chorused the twins happily.

"And do we get a chance, to choose our host, or are they choosen for us?" continued the questioning Haruhi.

"Of course we get!" responded the twins immediately. "We will get the profiles in about a week!"

"And will you two have separate hosts?" asked the girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" a big, identical, devilish grin appeared on their faces. "ONE lucky girl will have to host us."

For a moment Haruhi thought about, if that girl was really lucky, but she just shrugged, and her thoughts, once again, drifted to the supermarket, the eggs and the milk.

Unconsciously, she followed the others to the Host Club, to begin her usual work.

* * *

**A/N.:** Okay, this is my first english and first ouran fanfic, so please don't kill me, and please review! If I don't get reviews, I wouldn't have inspiration to update. Even a please update review is enough!

Also you can find Souga Kazukiyo in anime episode 21, and Zennosuke Kazama in manga chapter 27.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! (I also hope, that I can make later chapters longer, maybe if some reviews would inspire me :D)


	2. Choosing of hosts

**A/N.: **I know, I know right now, it doesn't look like a romantic fic, but it will be, trust me! So I hope I will live up to the romantic/humor genre. I'm actually more afraid of the "humor" part, as I've only written romantic stuff and angst before…

And please, I must say once again, but please review! Though I wouldn't be able to update the next chapter this quickly, because now I will have to go study, and in the weekend I will have my own class trip :D but I promise I will write as soon as I can! So review please, make me want to write more and more and more!

Oh, and if someone, maybe wants to know a bit more about Hungary, then go to wikipedia, and type in Hungary into search.

Also, I would like the readers to feel closer to the story, so I'm gonna do lil' videos for each chapter with the pronounciation of foreign words. And I will also take pictures of acutal locations of later chapters. So tune in for them!

For the vids, go to youtube and type: "Class trip to hell chapter" into the search bar!

* * *

**Chapter two:** Choosing of hosts

The classes were over, but this time Haruhi was closely paying attention. And besides, their homeroom teacher was in front of the blackboard, not the class rep. But unlike Haruhi's, most eyes weren't fixed on the teacher, rather everyone was staring at the neat boxes on his desk next to him.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait a little longer, as first, I must explain some important things about this program."

The twins next to Haruhi groaned loudly in clear annoyance.

"But don't worry, right after you can get your hands on these." he pointed on the boxes, while speaking.

"First of all, lets talk about the wherewithal."

"_How typical._" remarked Haruhi silently.

"As most of the hosts are commoners, they may lack some provisions, you may think of as essential, though all of their financial background is steady, so don't expect some extremly poor people, starving to death in front of your eyes. But you must understand, that most of your needs are very different from the normal people's, so if you want some special treatment, you should contact your hosts, and send them money to arrange it. Though this is optional, we don't want to hear any complaints, if you don't bother to do this."

The teacher looked around menancingly. Next to Haruhi the twins were already bored to death, and Hikaru was even snoring, but it didn't bother the least the girl.

"Also, the school is providing an additioanal amount of money/person to every host. This will most likely help them a lot, but we would advise you to bring there money, and pay for additional fees like taxi charges, or admissions, as your financial sources are most likely to be much more superior, than theirs."

Haruhi had to wonder if this applied to her as well.

"Now on with the guideline!" said the teacher happily, while several people groaned, but of course, most loudly the twins.

"We have about two weeks before the departure. We will take private jet ont he 3th of June, Sunday, at 10 a.m., and will arrive in Budapest around 5 p.m. Right after, everyone will meet their respective hosts, who will take them to their home towns. We will book some trucks, from a delivery company for the luggages, but please don't bring more than 10 suitcase/per person."

"_Rich bastards…_" thought Haruhi, as she was reminded, that they had only 3 suitcases at home, and she took notes while everyone else just stared blankly, or kept him or herself busy, like Kaoru, who was reading a magazine under his desk, unlike Hikaru, who acted out his death by boredom very theatrically

"For the first week, you will stay at your host's homes, and they will arrange you programs, and intorduce you to their culture. Be nice to them, we don't want anyone having a bad impression of Ouran."

The teacher, once again tried to act menancingly, but it was obvious, that expect for Haruhi, and maybe the class rep, no one was paying him attention, so he just sighed, and continued.

"On the 10th of June, Sunday, everyone should get back to Budapest, and for the second week, we will have collective programs, travelling around the country. The last two days we will spend in Budapest, and on the 18th of June, Monday, we will take a flight back to Japan."

In the back rows some girls were chatting excitedly, while others were giggling at Hikaru, who was imitating a gun with his hand, and shoothing his head with it, then collapsing on his desk.

The teacher rolled his eyes.

"As for those, who unfortunately now missed some important things, don't worry, some time later a guideline will be provided to everyone with a full description of the program. But please don't forget, that we are going on the 3th of June! Everyone should arrive, at least an hour before the departure, which means, that you should be there by 9 a.m."

"Why soooo early!?" whined Hikaru.

"Sensei, which airport should we go to?" asked Kaoru, ignoring his twin's whining.

"Well, Hitachiin-sama, it's still not decided. We still don't know whose private jet we will take." Answered the teacher, also ignoring Hikaru, who got really annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"Then, we should take ours!" stated Kaoru cheerfully.

"If your parents approve, I don't see why not, Hitachiin-sama." nodded the teacher.

"Yay Haruhi, you got the see our awesome jet!" cried out Hikaru to her, who already recovered from his annoyance.

"_Great, just great…_" she whispered to herself, but tried to put on a smiling face. She didn't know what to expect, and to be honest, she really didn't like how the twins were smiling at her right now.

"Any other question?" asked the teacher.

"Sensei, I still don't have a passport…" raised her hand Haruhi.

"Oh sorry Fujioka-san, I forgot to give it to you earlier." The man said, while he got out a little package frim his bag, and handed it to the girl, who bowed her head in response, and looked inside it, to find a shiny, very new passport. It amused her, that they were able to get her a passport in less than 4 days.

"And now, if there isn't any more problems, we should start choosing the hosts."

Immediately every eye were fixed on the teacher, who became pleased with the attention at last.

"As you can see, there're three boxes, which means we have three categories. There're certain hosts who for some reason can't, or doesn't want to host a certain gender. We must respect their requests, so only girls should choose from the pink box, and only boys should choose a host from the blue box. However, from the third, the yellow box, anyone can choose from.

Also, Hitachiin-samas, please choose a profile, on wich there's a red circle. Only those said, that they can host two people at once."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded eagerly, wanting to put their hands on the profiles at last.

"Now, don't waste any more time! Lets choose a host!"

Like the twins were waiting only for this, they immediately jumped up, and snatched the yellow box from the desk, before anyone else could get it.

They started rummaging through it, until finally they pulled out two papers from it, then they handed back the box to a very angry teacher, and finally others could see the profiles in it.

"I thought you were going to have one host." Said Haruhi to the pleased twins, while she waited for the crowd to lessen. She wasn't that eager to get a host. She was okay with nearly anyone. Still, she hoped, that she can get a host, whose home was very, very far from where the twins would stay.

"And you were absolutely right!" singsonged the devilish pair, big grins on their faces.

"This is for you!" they handed one of the papers to a puzzled Hruhi, who blinked at it, unsure what to do, but she read it nonetheless.

**N.o.: **13

**Name: **Gyertyás Csaba

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Male

**Hometown: **Szeged

At this point though, she was interrupted.

"You got an even weirder name, than ours." remarked Kaoru staring at the paper above Haruhi's shoulder.

"How the hell are you supposed to pronounce that?" asked Hikaru above her other shoulder.

"Well I definitely didn't choose this, and I won't let you choose instead of me, so put it back, I will have my own choice." said Haruhi firmly, and handed back the profile to the twins.

"But Ha-ru-hiiiiiiiiiii" they whined with identical, tear-filled, puppy-dog eyes. "We just wanted to be in the same town as you, to have fun together! Now wouldn't you want us to be with you, and have a lot of fun together?"

Haruhi struggeled, but in the end she couldn't resist the two pleading look, even if she feared the meaning of the word "fun", coming from the mouth of the Hitachiin twins.

"Alright." Was all she said, annoyed, and snatched back the profile.

"Thanks Haruhiiii" whined the twins together, and jumped onto the poor girl, to embrace her in a hug.

"Ugh, stop it you two!" cried Haruhi, when she caught her breath. „Or I may reconsider it."

The twins, still grinning widely let go of her.

"So, who did you get?" asked the girl. The twins gave her their host's profile.

**N.o.: **25

**Name: **Dobó Zsófia Emese

**Age: **15

**Sex: **Female

**Hometown: **Szeged

**Requested gender:** None

**Able to host two students at once (use X/O):** O

**Inetersts:…**

This time the teacher's voice interrupted her.

"Did everyone get a host? Good, now please sit back to your seats, and I will ask everyone for their host's identification number."

Haruhi handed back the girl's profile to the twins, while considering how much she will have endure in this class trip. To her dismay, it later turned out, that she was the only one, other than the twins, who got a host in the town Szeged.

Only then, it hit her, that in this case, the twins will be able to try and get her wear girly outfits, as none of their classmates will be around to notice.

After all, this excursion really seemed to be a class trip to hell. Well, at least for Haruhi.

* * *

"It's NO faiiiiiiiiiiir!"

There was till some time until the opening of the host club for the day, but Tamaki was already whining.

"It's not our fault, that we're MUCH MORE important!" the twins said to the host king, who started to sob.

"I want to choose my host too! Now, now!" he was in a tantrum, like a 6 six-year-old. "And I want to go to class trip with my darling daughter! I want to go with heeeeeer!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, while taking notes, and Honey offered some cake to the devasted Tamaki.

"Senpai, please don't act like a child. I'm not in the same class as you, I cannot go on a class trip with you." explained to him Haruhi calmly.

"Bu-but at least we should go with the same flight, ne? Your country is in Europe too, now isn't it?" asked the host king hopefully.

"We are going with OUR private jet! You can't come!" said the twins immediately, and Tamaki began to sob again.

"But, how comes, that you can choose your hosts so early? Only four days passed since you pulled out the country." wondered Honey loudly, while in a corner the twins continued teasing a grumpy Tamaki.

"Well, apparently Hungary has an excellent database of expectional students." Commented Kyoya suddenly. "Most countries invite applications, and then go through them, and choose the eligible ones. Some even helds competitions. As far as I know, the hungarian government asked only the best schools in their country to choose their best students from the grade, who also had a language examination, from a foreign language. A much more effective way, if you ask me. That's why they were able to arrange this so quickly."

"Wow, you know a real lot Kyo-chan!" said Honey, amused.

Haruhi also wondered where could the boy get all this infomation. But she didn't had much more time to think about it, as the host club was about to start, and they still had to separate the fighting twins and Tamaki. It was hell a lot of work, but they managed, after Kyoya helped a bit…

* * *

The club was over, and Haruhi was heading home. It was a nice, shiny afternoon.

But the idyll was soon crushed by two, identical, grinning face.

"Ha-ru-hiiii!" cried the twins, and glomped her. The pull girl tried to pry them off, but to no avail. By now she was rather used to getting glomped… Not that she liked it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you want? And… ugh, let go of me for crying out loud! I can't even breath!"

The boys at least loosened their grip, but didn't let go of Haruhi.

"We just thought, that because it was a friday afternoon…" started Hikaru.

"… and such a beautiful one too!" chimed in Kaoru.

"That maybe, we should go shopping for the class trip…" continued the older twin.

"As you would probably don't have anything else to do." finished Kaoru.

The girl stared at the two grinning face.

"Well, you've been wrong, I still have to go to the supermarket." said Haruhi, though, itwasn't really true, she just wanted to escape from the devilish twins hands.

"We can go to there too." said Hikaru immediately.

"Our limo is just waiting by the corner." added Kaoru.

"But it's still two weeks until the journey!" tried the girl again.

"Doing it early saves you from a lot of srtess! You better do it earlier, than to forget something!" remarked the twins together. Haruhi started to feel very uncomfortable.

"I don't even have money with me! Just some to buy vegetables in the supermarket!"

"Don't worry, we will pay for everything!" said the twins happily.

"I don't want you to pay for me!" stated an angry Haruhi.

"But yes, you do!" retorted the twins stubbornly.

"No, I don't!" resisted the girl.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't, and I don't really need anything!"

"But yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I… argh! This is so childish! Leave me alone!" fumed the very annoyed Haruhi.

"Well," started Hikaru with a devilish grin.

"If you don't want to go with us shopping…" continued on Kaoru.

"…we can go to our home, to have dinner…" smiled Hikaru.

" … with OUR mom!" they finished together, grining. "And it will a perfect chance for you to try on some of mom's new designs."

Haruhi's eyes began to twitch, as she imagined the scene.

"Oi, Hikaru, you remember that new blood red coctail-dress mom's fond of?" asked the younger twin, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"You mean, THAT one? Which is sliced up to…"

"Alright, alright! I'm going with you two shopping!" cut in quickly Haruhi.

"Yay!" squealed the twins, and glomped her again.

"_Rich, rich BASTARDS!_" cursed silently the helpless girl as she was dragged to the limo.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a class trip to hell.

To the deepest pits.

With only two devils accompanying her.

And there was absolutely no way out.

Damn those rich bastard.

* * *

**Note:** If you encounter any odd typos, like this: ont he (on the), that was most likely my stupid microsoft word's fault, for trying desperately to correct my "mistakes". Because I still don't have an english language supplemental for it. curses at it loudly 


	3. Saying of goodbyes

**A/N.: **I'm EXTREMLY sorry for taking so long. Sorry, sorry and sorry! Gomen! The last weeks of school was really busy for me, and nearly right after I went to London. Yay for London, it was great! And I ate SUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! I loved it! And guess what, I have POCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! 2 chocolate, and 2 strawberry pack! And in London there was SO much japanese people XD I really thought sometimes, that I was in Japan. It was fun! And I went to Cambridge's and Oxford's open days. I'm planning on going to one of them. But I only have to apply next year. Though, it's much likely that I would apply to Cambridge, for the Natural sciences course, cause I wanna learn geology, and be a palaeontologist. That was my dream since I was abot 6-7. But I really have to improve my english, so please if anyone would like to help, be my beta. Though, seeing how impatient I'm I would say, that the beta should copy the text, correct the mistakes with bold letters, and send it to my e-mail, which is siriuscanisblack at citromail dot hu. Then I would correct my mistakes while I'm putting up the next update.

So read and review, and enjoy! I hope, that you will!

* * *

**C****hapter three:** Saying of goodbyes

Haruhi was packing quietly into her suitcase. Though she looked calm, in reality she was fuming. Apparently the twins wasn't the sons of a famous desinger for nothing.

Dragging her through at least a thousand extremly expensive and exlusive boutique wouldn't have bothered her the least. Nor would've she cared about the countless priceless clothes and accessories she had to try on.

But that deadly precision wirth they always seemed to see the tiniest gleam in her eyes, when she looked upon something to her liking…

No matter how hard she tried to mask it, they always noticed, and from that moment, all the objection in the world was in vain: they made sure to purchase every last thing.

She tried to talk some sense into their empty heads, she begged them, shouted at them, and even used her fearsome death-glare but to no avail. In the end she just admitted her defeat with a sigh, and waited patiently for the twins to get tired of shopping.

The girl sighed again, as she opened her second suitcase. Throughout the shopping-spree she was stupid enough to mention that even if they buy her that much thing, she wouldn't be able to carry it, because they had only three suitcases at home.

Right after the utter shock of the two boys, she was rewarded with a complete set of suitcases, containing 10 bags matching in color and style, but varying in size and shape.

Haruhi sighed again, looking around her room, full of the things the Hitachiins had bought her. She didn't want to offend them by not carrying every single thing she got from them – since she was sure, that they had spent at least a million yen on her, or even more -, but it seemed somewhat hopeless to stuff all that junk into only 10 suitcases.

She was still angry with them for buying her so much unnecessary thing, but she couldn't quite ignore that peculiar little feeling in her chest, when she thought about, how much they must care about her. That really made it hard to be angry at them.

True, that they could have shown their concern in a much less expensive way, but Haruhi knew that their idea about value was pretty different from commoners. She was determined though to somehow help them learn about what really matters, and why shouldn't they rely on money that much.

Yes, it was an extremly difficult task, but Haruhi hoped for this two weeks to be her aid. She was positive to knock some common sense into the twin's thick skulls.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she was finally ready.

The girl couldn't believe how was she able to pack everything into such little space. Well, if you consider ten suitcase little...

Now all that was left was to gather her passport, her new camera (the twins insisted upon it, and Haruhi was lucky to get away with just a digital camera, and not a video camera), her cell phone and a good book to read. She put them into her handbag, along with a sunglass, as she remembered what the twins rambled about the hot weather there.

When she was finally ready, she collapsed on her futon with a tired sigh. Next to her laid all the suitcases and her clothes for tomorrow. The girl smiled contently. She wanted to make sure to have everything ready for morning.

After a long persuasion she managed to convince the Hitachiins, that staying at them would be a bad idea, because she wanted to spend her last night with her father, at home and realxing. She was even able to reason why would it be better if she packed everything by herself, besides that she didn't wanted strangers to rummage through her stuff.

Though, the twins only accepted with one condition, which was that they get to pick her at 8:00 am, which she gladly accepted, with all her luggage. She really didn't want to think about carrying ten suitcases around.

Her father ocassionally dropped by while she was packing, but most of the time she shooed him away, as he caused more trouble, than help. Especially when he fished out already packed stuff to admire it, causing a mess in the process.

Sure she loved him, but sometimes it was extremly difficult to deal with him. She didn't liked the thought, but she had to admit: just like Tamaki-senpai.

Haruhi gazed at the ceiling. Despite her calmness on the outside, she couldn't deny her excitement. The next evening she is gonna spend in a foreign bed, in a foreign house, but most important of all: in a foreign country. And now that she thought about it, even in a foreign continent, well if you count Europe as a separate continent, and not as the part of Eurasia.

And not to mention the plane! She've never flied before. She also had to admit, that in fact, she was a little afraid of it, but all in all she was looking for it.

In spite of being tired, it took her quite a while to be able to drift into dreamland. With all that on her mind, her dream was blurry and confusing, but not that much unpleasant. While she slept, her father looked in once, to make sure she was fine, and asleep. A smiled curved on his face, as he observed her dear daughter's face.

* * *

The morning arrived quickly, and Haruhi was still in her underwear, when the doorbell rang. To her relief Ranka eagerly came to her help, by inviting in the twins, and chatting with them happily, while she finished putting on her clothes.

She still felt a bit dizzy, as she went out to greet them. The Hitachiins bore identical, wide grins, as they inspected her and her outfit.

She didn't wear anything fancy, rather some comfortable stuff, after all, they were going on an almost 10 hour long flight. It was just a beige pants, and a light blue shirt with some darker pattern around her neck, but the twins – along with her father, to her displeasure – instantly cried:

"So cuteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Honestly, she couldn't figure out what was so irresistibly cute about her, so she just gave them an annoyed look, while she took a quick look at the twins.

As almost always, their outfit matched each others, but wasn't exactly the same. The dominating colors where blues, in varying shades. They just looked stylish – as always.

Soon she was also informed about the exact reason of her cuteness.

"Your sleepy face is so cute!" squeacked her father, while the twins eagerly nodded. Her father was indeed scary at times...

Haruhi tried to give them an even more annoyed look, but her father's eyes kept on shining, while the twins grinned happily.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru" at last she grumbled.

"Good morning Haruhi!" chorused the twins in a cheerful voice.

"It's almost 8, shouldn't we be going?" asked Haruhi to prevent any more outburst of affection.

"You're right, though..." admitted Hikaru.

"... Do you need help with your luggage?" finished Kaoru.

"Ah, yes please, if..." nodded Haruhi, but before she could finish, Kaoru hurried to the front door, and went out for a moment, but returned almost instantly.

Haruhi wanted to ask, what had happened, but she didn't have the chance as some servants rushed in, and was directed to her room, whereupon they started carrying her stuff.

"_I should've thought... rich bastards..."_noted Haruhi mentally.

"Now, if you don't need anything else..." started Kaoru this time.

"Then you should say goodbye to your dad, as you're gonna be away for quite some time." Added Hikaru.

"You two! You better take good care of my sweet, little Haruhi, or else I will skin you alive! And if either of you try to lay a single finger on her..." threatened Ranka-san, while his eyes gleamed with a dangerous light.

"Dad, that's enough" said his daughter calmly.

"Yes, Sir! We will do our best, Sir!" saluted the twins, while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

At the very moment Ranka's eyes watered as he looked on Haruhi, and to her utter dread, flung his arms around her thightly.

"Haruhi! My dear, innocent Haruhi!" he cried.

"Ugh, Dad, let go of me. I'm gonna suffocate" squeezed out the poor girl.

"Oh Haruhi, you cannot imagine how much I will miss you! You cannot dream about how worried I'm gonna be! For two weeks! For two whole weeks I wouldn't be able to see your darling face, nor hear your sweet voice! Oh, how unfortunate a father am I!? How could this cruel world separate me from you!? And when I think about all those dangers awaiting you! Oh my dearest daughter Haruhi!" he rummbled on in a dramatic voice.

"I'm gonna miss you too, now can you please let go of me Dad?" pleaded Haruhi. "You don't want us to be late, now do you?"

"Well, we aren't in such a hurry" pointed out Hikaru, with an evil glance towards the trapped girl. Haruhi sent him her deadliest death-glare.

"Just let me hold you for a bit longer my dear! Two whole weeks! Oh and look how big you've grown! You're already so independent, and today you're going out of the country! Oh what a day! What a dreadful day! I always feared, that it would come, and I must let you go to the dangers of the world! But oh, why so soon!? I must ask, why so soon!? I hoped, that at least I can take care of you just a tad bit more..." Ranka-san didn't seem to be any near to his yammering.

"Dad, seriously, I'm gonna be fine."

"Oh, how brave you are my dearest Haruhi, but you must not underestimate perils of the world, which are all just waiting for you to..."

An extremly annoyed Haruhi mouthed two the twins:

I'm not going with you to any beach, if you dont help me

"Ah, Kaoru, look at the time!" exclaimed Hikaru instantly.

"Indeed, indeed Hikaru! There's so much more to do, and so few time! We must hurry, or else everyone's going to be angry with us for waiting!"

"Oh, so soon, so soon! My heart is aching, but I know, that I must let you go, I cannot held you back anyomre! As a parent my duty is to protect you, but I cannot hold you captive anymore, when your heart desires freedom! It would break my heart to see you suffer!" sniffled Ranka-san, as he started to sob on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm gonna be alright, everything is gonna be alright." she patted his head lightly, trying to comfort him.

"But... but... I'm not gonna be there for you!" whimpered the man.

The girl sighed, than slowly, but firmly pried her father off of her.

"We really need to be going now Dad. Don't worry, it's gonna be alright. Really." stated Haruhi.

"You're right, I must gather now all my courage, and be strong for you!"

The girl rolled her eyes. This day was extremly annoying.

"But... but Haruhi, make sure you call me, if anything happens. You can call me anytime! You must call me if anything happens!" his eyes watered once again.

"Alright, I promise, that I will call you, you don't have to worry."

"And be sure to take care, and don't try anything reckless, and be nice with your host, and... and don't speak with strangers, and never go out alone, especially not at night! You must remember, to never talk to strangers, and... and...

"Dad, I already know all that, now we will be going."

"But, do you have your passport? And your camera? And do you have enough sun-cream with you? And your sun glasses?"

"I have everything Dad."

"And your towel? And did you pack enough socks? And do you have your thooth-brush with you? You must not forget it! And underwear! You must have enough clean underwear! This is important. Indeed very important, as..."

"Daaaad!" Haruhi's cheeks flushed a bit, and she tried to stop him.

"Um, Ranka-san, I fear, that Haruhi has forgotten about her baby photos." chimed in Hikaru gleefully.

"Oh yes, yes I will get it for you immediatly, my dear..."

Haruhi glared at the troublemaker, who tried to look innocently, while his bother snickered.

After the girl convinced her father, that she wouldn't need her baby photos, at last they were ready to leave.

"Bye Dad! Don't worry, you'll be seeing me soon enough!"

"Take care my dear! Take good care! I will miss you darling!" hiccupped the man.

"Right-o! I will miss you too Dad!"

"And Haruhi..." said Ranka in a surprisingly serious voice.

"Yeah?" turned back the girl curiously.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad" flashed Haruhi her well-known, natural smile on her father, who broke out in tears again.

"Bye Dad!" waved Haruhi still smiling.

"Good bye Ranka-san! We will take good care of Haruhi!" waved the twins as well, while they went after Haruhi.

"You better take very good care!" threatened Ranka, as he shouted after them, while wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"So, where're you parking?" asked Haruhi as she didn't see any fancy cars in the street.

"Just round the corner" smiled at him Kaoru.

"You see, there wasn't enough space for it here" added Hikaru.

Haruhi was a bit afraid of how big their car was... But after all, it must be really enormous, with all that luggage.

She didn't have to wait to much to find out. They soon arrived, and the girl had to admit, that it was impressive. While they were getting in, Hikaru leant closer to her.

"So, did you pack your swimsuit?" he whispered lightly into her ears. His breath tickled her neck.

"Yeah, all eight, along with all the junk, you insisted on buying for me." Answered Haruhi with an annoyed look.

"Do you hear this Kaoru? Don't you think, that our sweet Haruhi is learning? After all it was unnecessary to pack all those spare cloth for Haruhi, just in case..."

"No, they can always come useful" winked the younger twin on Haruhi.

"I can't imagine how you guys was able to fit into your bags..." wondered Haruhi outloud.

"We didn't" stated Hikaru in a happy voice. "But after all, it's OUR private jet, so OUR stuff surely wouldn't mind some extra luggage."

"_Rich bastards."_ stated Haruhi to herself.

"I don't want to now how much extra luggage is that exactly, do I?"

It was a theatrical question, but the innocent looks on the twins face made the answer clear for Haruhi, but she was tired of any more fighting.

While the twins tried to insist upon her sitting in the middle, she refused fearing some dirty trick of theirs, and sat to the left. To her right was Hikaru, and next to him Kaoru.

The car was just about to set off, when something bumped on it's window, next to Haruhi. The girl couldn't help it, but shriek a bit, as a face pressed to the glass. She jumped subconsciously, landing in Hikaru's lap.

"Eh? What are you doing here Lord?" asked Kaoru, as he pushed a button to open that window, but just as much, as to be able to hear the blonde boy's answer.

Hikaru didn't even realized Tamaki's presences, as he stared at Haruhi, still extremly close to him, while he blushed furiosly, unable to squeez a word out of himself. On the other hand, the girl didn't even realize, that she was in Hikaru's lap, as she was staring with dread at Tamaki's face, pressed against the window.

"Ha-ru-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" whined the host club's "king" in a scary, high-pitched voice.

At last, that voice even broke Hikaru's stupor, and he looked up, even more shocked to see Tamaki, but for some reason he forgot to remind Haruhi to get off of him...

"Haruhi! My sweet daughter! How can you go away without saying goodbye to your daddy!? Oh, you can't image how my dear heart aches now! How can be this world so cruel to separate us! And only you can lessen my pain, but you cannot even bid me farewell! Oh Haruhi!"

"Go away Lord, you're holding us up!" growled Hikaru.

"Bat daddy waaaaants a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug!" sobbed Tamaki helplessly.

Without a word Kaoru slowly pulled up the window. On the outside Tamaki still cried about something, but fortunately they didn't hear any more.

"Alright, I'm sitting in the middle." stated Haruhi after a few seconds, still staring at Tamaki with wide eyes.

"Yay!" squealed the twins.

Haruhi thought about, that maybe she can even relax in a foreign country. Surely, she wasn't that unfortunate to find another Tamaki there. At least she hoped.

She was glad, that Tamaki was unable to come, the twins were bad enough.

Finally the car took off, leaving behind a sobbing Tamaki.


End file.
